Of Goodbyes, Hellos and What Ifs
by aileenpsyche
Summary: Takao and Midorima had a case of bitter break-up years ago but now Takao was surprised to be invited to Shin-chan's wedding as his best man. How will he respond? Will this be a happy ending for both of them? I dunno when I could update this but I will do my best not to leave you guys hanging for too long UwU. I love reading reviews so please leave some if you want.
1. Chapter 1

**Of Goodbyes, Hellos and What ifs**

 **Chapter I**

"Hey Shin-chan, let's break up."

These were some the last words he uttered when they parted years ago. Midorima became too busy with his pre-medical education at a top medicine school in Tokyo so they rarely had time to meet compared to when they were still in high school.

Once a week became twice a month, then twice a month became once a month until such a time when they could only see each other by having breakfast at their favorite cafe near Midorima's college. Thirty minutes of Shin-chan's time was all he could offer sometimes none at all.

During the first few weeks Takao was fine with that set-up. It was better than not seeing his future doctor boyfriend but the last straw was when even on his birthday Shin-chan couldn't even call him because apparently the greenette overslept due to studying. He tried to make it up to him by sending a huge bouquet of flowers and his favorite snacks but Takao was so fed up he threw them all in the trash and called him to say those awful words.

He heard a soft gasp from the other end of the line.

"I said let's break up."

"I heard you. I'm sorry I was just surprised."

"Surprised? Really!?" He snorted.

"Look, can we meet at the café and talk about this Kazunari?"

Takao could hear pain from his voice but he steeled himself. He will never let his sweet words change his decision anymore.

"No, Shin-chan. It's over. I think this is the best for the both of us. You can now concentrate on your studies and take over your family's hospital someday while I find my own purpose in this world. Thank you for all the happiness you gave me. I love you but this time I feel like I'm the only one who wants this to work. I've had enough." He suppressed a sob.

A deafening silence.

"I really wish we could talk about this first but it seems like you made up your mind. I apologize for neglecting you. I thought you understood that I was doing this not just for my family but for you too. I had a plan for both of us but I guess it's too late to say it now. I wish you happiness that you very much deserve Kazunari. I love you so please take care."

"He had the nerve to end the call. Hahaha that's our ace-sama indeed." He was laughing amidst unwanted tears. It was over.

Fast forward to a few years after that bitter parting.

He held the immaculate white paper in his hand.

 **You are cordially invited to Shintaro Midorima and Hibiki Nishino's Wedding on XX XX XX.**

They haven't spoken for the last four years so this was a shock to him. He wasn't sure how Midorima knew his address now but that's not his main concern. A note was attached to the invitation and he became wide-eyed with what he saw.

 _I'd like for you to be my best man. I didn't ask them to print out the final list yet because I wanted to ask you if it was okay. I know we had a bad break-up, but before that happened you're still the only best friend I had. I asked Miyaji to give me your new address. It would make me happy if you agree. If not, at least attend my wedding for old time's sake. Please contact me on this number or email address._

Shin-chan's handwriting became even more beautiful. Takao couldn't explain how he's feeling though. He was in between being pissed at Miyaji for spilling his whereabouts, happy that his ex found a worthy woman or this dangerous feeling of jealousy which he should numbed about.

He became a coach and teacher at a school near the sea. He restarted his life after the break-up. It was a place full of new people to help him forget everything that happened in Tokyo. There were times when he was tempted to call his ex-boyfriend or check his social account but he promised himself not to. After listing all his other contacts he threw his old phone away to avoid distractions. His parents were supportive as long as he finished his college.

Now that his past had found it's way back in his life will he let himself associate with the same person he tried so hard to forget?

It was almost time for his class so he put the invitation inside his drawer. The decision could wait.

Meanwhile in Sakura Hospital, one of the best hospitals in Tokyo a certain green-haired man had been pacing back and forth looking at his computer and cellphone alternately.

He heard a few knocks so he stopped.

"Doctor, your fiancée's here to see you."

"Go ahead and let her in. Thanks."

As soon as the door opened, the woman came running and gave him a hug.

"Shintaro you've been too busy to even give me call so I visited you today hehe. Were you surprised?"

"That's just so like you, Hibiki. I apologize there's been so many patients I need to study about lately."

"It's okay I just missed you." She smiled brightly.

It's as if all the stress had been lifted off Midorima's shoulders. He really loves his soon to be wife.

"By the way has your best friend contacted you yet? Our wedding will be in a month from now."

"I hope he does. He's the only one I could consider my best man."

"Do you think he'll like me?" She had a worried frown.

Looking into her grayish blue eyes, he smiled. "I'm sure you two would get along just fine. Now would you like to join me for breakfast my future wife?"

"It'll be my pleasure, my future husband." They walked out of the room and held hands.

TBC

Hello! I'm back but this time I'm writing an angsty fic. Please forgive me for being absent for too long. I had this idea for almost a year but was only able to write it now. I've been feeling down lately so I guess it further fueled my thirst for a fanfic like this. I'm not sure how many chapters this would be or how I will end it but I'm thinking of having two endings if I have enough motivation lol. Thanks for reading and spread the MidoTaka love!

-Psyche 7-11-17


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

Takao was kind of all over the place that day. He kept spacing out so he was laughed at by his fellow teachers and students. After all this time it seemed that all those years of living without any news about his ex boyfriend had been for naught. He thought he was strong enough so it was such a surprise for him that he could still cause him this much stress.

He stared at the invitation again while sipping his favorite coffee.

"For old times sake huh? I wonder how he introduced me to his fiancé."

Midorima was back in his office after dropping off Hibiki at her house. He stretched before he started checking his emails and saw an unfamiliar but interesting username among them. There was that all too familiar *badump from a very long time ago as he clicked it open.

From: taka10

Good day to you Doctor Midorima! I was honestly surprised that I got that invitation from you. Since you requested my presence on your wedding day then I guess I shall grace you with the presence of the amazing Kazunari Takao XD. Ooops I'm too old to be using emoticons now lol. Anyway, I'll be there in Tokyo a week before your wedding.

I'll contact you again once I'm there. Hope we could catch up soon!

"Glad to know he's still the same Bakao." He dialed Hibiki's number to tell her the good news that his best man is coming to their wedding.

"Oh my that's great news! Now our entourage is complete."

"Yeah it is." Midorima was really glad Takao could make it. Despite everything that happened he was still his precious friend.

"Alright now I've accepted the invitation, I have no excuse to back out. Time to leave the past behind right? I mean I just need to congratulate them on their wedding, what's so hard about that?" A smile was plastered on his face but he felt a tug in his heart and it wasn't a happy one.

The weather was great. He wore a very comfortable shirt and cargo pants so he wasn't supposed to sweat like he is now. Midorima insisted to pick him up at the airport despite his protests.

"Act normal. Act normal."

Takao was too busy pacing back and forth to notice a pair of green eyes watching him with amusement. He tried to surprise him by approaching him in secret but Takao suddenly turned around to where he stood so he was caught smiling.

There was a force that told him to turn around and lo and behold he saw Midorima Shintarou smiling at him. It was the same rare smile he got back then whenever they were alone and cuddling or when he pouts and calls him Tsunderima.

God he missed seeing that. He blushed and smiled back.

"I guess your Hawkeye ability still effective. Welcome back to Tokyo." He hugged the shorter man.

"Yeah, I'm back Shin-chan."

Takao hugged him tighter reliving the old feeling of being protected which he loved back then and suppressed traitorous tears from falling.

 **TBC**

So I said I'd continue this asap and wow I'm kinda feeling on a roll lol. I hope you like this chapter. This will become more angsty so beware. I hope I could write all my feels form them like how I intend too. Thanks for reading!

Psyche 7-11-17


End file.
